The shadow on the wall tells me the sun is going down
by thegirl20
Summary: Regina's looking for a little fun during the curse. Maybe she'll end up with more than that.
1. Chapter 1

She sees the curious stares as she pushes the stroller down Main Street. She can't blame them; a mother with a new baby is something they haven't seen for almost twenty years. Not that they're aware of that fact. Still, it must be giving them pause. She keeps her head high and pushes on, ignoring the eyes following her. None of them will come near her. She's as unapproachable here as she was as queen, she's made damn sure of that.

She supposes that she's even more alone in this world than in the other. She has no family, no friends, no-one to confide in. She has people to do her bidding; it comes with the territory, she's the Mayor. What she says pretty much goes. But she has no-one who wants to make her happy. She's taken the odd lover, of course, but she won't open her heart again. She's not even sure it's still there. Or, at least, not in the form it should be.

A tiny cry from the stroller pulls her attention down and she smiles at the little face she sees looking back up at her. Henry. She's had him for three weeks. Most of which she's spent absolutely terrified. For someone who has literally held a human heart in her hand on a number of occasions, it comes as a surprise how much terror and panic accompany the introduction of a child into her life. She's constantly on edge; listening for his cries, observing him for any signs of distress.

The moment he was placed in her arms, the realisation that this tiny person was completely and utterly reliant on her for his survival hit her harder than any blow ever could. She's been responsible for people before; first as queen, then as mayor. But neither came close to this all encompassing feeling of duty, of _need_. It's up to her to ensure that this boy grows up healthy and strong and _good_. The weight of expectation - her own, no-one else's - kept her awake for three nights straight. She knows better than anyone the price of failure in this particular role and she will not allow herself, or Henry, to pay it.

The impromptu stroll through Storybrooke had been brought about when she found herself speaking to Henry about the town budgets. Not speaking to adults, even the idiots she generally deals with, is unhealthy for anyone. So, after a while spent cursing the folding mechanism of the stroller, she bundled Henry up and they headed out into the street. It's only when she's outside Granny's that she realises this is where she's been headed the whole time.

The bell announces her arrival as she backs her way through the door with slightly less grace than she'd like. The door is barely closed when a voice cries out behind her.

"Oh my God! Lemme see!"

She knows who it is before she turns to be confronted with the Widow Lucas' granddaughter loping towards her. The girl has always had less decorum than most of the town's other inhabitants. More than once she's _winked_ at Regina while serving her coffee in the morning. Regina tries to ignore her. It's quite difficult, considering her dress sense. Right at this moment, Ruby is leaning over Henry's stroller, giving Regina an excellent view of her posterior, which is encased in very tight denim shorts. It's not an entirely unpleasant sight. Years of horsemanship have given Regina an appreciation for a good seat.

"He is _gorgeous_!" She quickly looks up in time to meet Ruby's eyes as she turns her head away from the stroller. "Is he...yours, Madam Mayor?"

There's no judgement on the beautiful face looking up at her, just genuine curiosity. If she'd had her magic, Regina would've been able to make everyone believe that she'd carried the child herself. In this world, she doesn't have that option.

"Yes, the adoption came through just recently. I've had him for a little over three weeks."

"That's so exciting!" Ruby gushes. "A new baby in town. Granny!" It's not quite a shout, but it startles Regina and she immediately looks to see if Henry has been disturbed; he's fast asleep. She narrows her eyes at Ruby's back for good measure. "Granny come see..." She pauses and turns to Regina again. "What's his name?"

She swallows, trying to push away the memories of the man he was named after. "His name is Henry."

Ruby doesn't ask about the name. She beckons to her grandmother again. "Come see Henry."

The older woman makes her way over, followed by a number of other waitresses and Regina starts to feel panic set in. She doesn't want all of these people pawing at her son. Before she can move to stop them, Ruby is holding up her arm as a barrier.

"Don't crowd him! You'll wake him up."

Regina allows herself a smile as they all listen to Ruby without question. It's clear who the leader of _this_ pack is. Granny is the exception, of course, and she bumps Ruby out of the way with her hip, leaning in to get a good look at the precious contents of the stroller. Ruby stumbles a little in her preposterous heels and Regina puts a hand out to steady her, earning a grateful smile. Granny hums her approval.

"He's a sturdy little fella, ain't he?" Standing up, she turns to pin Regina with her gaze. "Enjoy him while he can't answer back." She throws a pointed glance at Ruby. "Once they start talkin', it's all downhill."

She can't help the chuckle that escapes at Ruby's exaggerated pout in response. "I'll remember that, thank you."

The old woman offers her a nod and then shoos the remaining waitress who is hanging around and trying to look over Ruby's shoulder at the baby. Left alone again, Ruby offers Regina another wide smile. "You know, if you ever need a break…or have a date or whatever... I'd be happy to come over and watch him for you."

"Watch him?" The concept is foreign to her. She hasn't yet considered leaving Henry in someone else's care. Ruby shrugs.

"You know, babysit. So you can go out."

Out? She never goes out. Where would she go? The diner is pretty much the extent of the town's nightlife. (She doesn't count the Rabbit Hole because, really, it's no place for a Mayor.) The thought of leaving Henry alone with someone else makes her heart speed up in her chest. Life has taught her that loved ones are easily lost. She can't take that chance with Henry. She can't let him out of her sight. Not yet, at least. She supposes she'll have to once she goes back to work.

She allows herself to examine Ruby for a moment. Despite being a Snow White sympathiser in the other world, the girl has always been perfectly civil in this one. Friendlier than most, even. And there's really no denying how attractive she is. The beginning of an idea is circulating in Regina's head. Her life is sorely lacking in fun. Ruby seems like she could be fun. And wouldn't it just be the thing if she managed to get Snow White's best friend into her bed? The edges of her lips quirk at the thought. Her eyes drift down the length of Ruby's legs. It's not like it would be a hardship, either.

Before she has time to reconsider, she breaks out into a smile. "That's a very kind offer. And one I might just take you up on."

The surprise on Ruby's face is as clear as day, but it quickly gives way to a delighted smile. "Really? Great!"

A mewling sound drifts out of the stroller and Regina moves past Ruby to attend to the baby. He's fussing, clearing uncomfortable.

"Hey there, what's wrong, huh?" Sometimes when Regina hears herself speaking to Henry, it reminds her of the way she used to speak to Rocinante when he was skittish. She peels back his cover and lifts out the tiny, squirming body just as he starts to cry in earnest.

"Hey, hey now, none of that," she coos, cradling him against her shoulder, her lips pressing against his temple as she speaks. Her nearness calms him and he quiets down. "That's my good boy."

"Oh my God." The whisper reminds her that other people are in the room. She's so used to just being by herself with him that she forgot. She looks over to find Ruby with a hand pressed against her chest. "You're so sweet with him!"

Regina raises an eyebrow. "You sound surprised."

Of course, Ruby immediately tries to take back the implication of her her words. "I...well, I didn't mean that you aren't usually sweet, because you...well, maybe not sweet, but you're always pleasant and I didn't mean t-"

"Calm yourself, Miss Lucas, I know what you meant. I'm aware of my reputation around here."

"No, I really didn't mean anything by it. I mean, I know what people say about you, sure, but you've never been anything other than nice to me, so..." She trails off, probably realising that she's only digging deeper. "So...yeah, sorry."

Henry is settled again and Regina puts him back in the stroller, leaving the blanket off because it's warm inside the diner.

"Apology accepted. Now, are you going to give me your number." She has it, of course. She has everyone's number. As well as a great deal of other information about their little lives.

"My number?"

"For the babysitting."

"Oh! Sure!" Ruby fishes around in her apron and locates a pen. Her face takes on the coy look Regina has seen her adopt with customers she particularly favours. "Darn it, my order pad's in the kitchen." Hesitating only for a second, she reaches out and takes Regina's hand, turning it so that it's palm side up. She pauses with the pen poised over Regina's skin. "Do you mind?"

Regina almost laughs at the blatant flirting. There are hundreds of napkins lying around, not to mention take-out menus and any number of other pieces of paper. Ruby Lucas knows what she's doing alright. Well, that should make it all the easier. "Not at all. Go ahead."

Shooting a somewhat relieved grin at Regina, Ruby scribbles her cellphone number on her hand. Afterwards she blows on it, even though it's already dry. She looks up at Regina and flashes that smile of hers. The one that's a predator stalking its prey.

"I look forward to your call, Madam Mayor."

With a final glance into the stroller she walks away, hips swinging entirely for Regina's benefit. Regina does her the courtesy of watching.

_Oh yes_, she thinks, _this_ will _be interesting_.


	2. Chapter 2

She checks her appearance in the mirror. She's chosen a relatively sedate dress for the occasion; though its neckline is quite daring. She hopes that the deep russet colour will distinguish it from her day-to-day working clothes While it's not quite as striking as some of the gowns she used to wear, she knows it accentuates her assets well enough. The doorbell sounds and she raises an eyebrow at her reflection.

"Here we go..."

After a final check on Henry to ensure he's sleeping soundly, Regina glides down the stairs and opens the front door. Her assessment of outfit appears to have been accurate, as Ruby's eyes immediately slide down her body and then back up. She lets out a low whistle.

"Wow."

"Hello to you too, dear." She stands aside to let Ruby enter. Ruby doesn't move. "Won't you come in?"

"Oh! Sure!" She practically bounces into the house, looking all around. "I always wondered what this place looked like on the inside." Sometimes it seems like Ruby speaks without being aware that people can hear her.

"And does it meet with your expectations?" She finds herself actually curious as to how people imagine her to live. It's rare that she has visitors, and certainly not ones who comment on her decorative choices. Ruby scrunches up her face, apparently making a decision.

"I don't know. It's lighter than I expected."

"You thought I lived in a dungeon, did you?"

"No, but...you dress in dark colours a lot. I guess I thought you liked them."

She can't fault the logic. She almost makes a remark about Ruby's affection for the colour red, but stops herself. She tries to be careful not to use words or phrases that might trigger a memory in the townsfolk. Some of them already display alarming signs of the old world. Ruby bends to examine a piece of sculpture and her red shorts - never has a garment been more aptly named - draw Regina's focus. Her objective for the evening suddenly becomes more urgent as a familiar warmth settles itself between her legs.

"Come through, please." She gestures in the direction of the dining room.

"Is Henry still up? I thought he'd be in bed by n-" She stops walking when she sees the table set for two, a single candle burning in a silver candlestick. No harm in a little gentle wooing, Regina tells herself. Ruby turns to face her. "Uh...is your date coming here?"

"Ruby, you're my date." She watches panic flit across the beautiful face in front of her. "But you knew that, didn't you?"

"I uh..." She lets out a little laugh. "I thought so, back at the diner. But then you called and asked me to babysit. So I thought maybe you wanted me to babysit."

"Eligible suitors aren't terribly easy to come by in this town. Especially for a working, single mother. I thought that we might...get to know each other a little better." She picks up the bottle of red that she'd opened earlier, happy that it's had enough time to breathe, and pours two generous glasses. She scoops them up, letting the stems slide between her fingers, and walks closer to Ruby, offering a glass. "Care to join me in a very nice burgundy?"

"Thank you." Ruby takes the wine, her eyes never leaving Regina's. She brings the glass to her lips and watches Regina over the rim as she takes a long drink. Regina takes her time running her eyes up and down Ruby's body and by the time they meet Ruby's once more, the glass is empty and Ruby is blushing.

"I, uh, didn't mean to chug your nice wine." She laughs, a shaky chuckle. "Oh my _God_, usually I'm better at this. I don't know what's wrong with me."

The nerves charm Regina more than they should and she shakes her head. "I think you're doing just fine, Ruby. But if you'd rather not then we ca-"

"No! No, it's not that. I seriously want to...do whatever it is we're doing right now. I'm just..." She shrugs and throws Regina a lopsided grin. "Nervous isn't the right word...but I want to be...good enough, I guess. For you. Because you're the mayor of the whole town, and I'm just the waitress from the diner."

There's a pang in Regina's chest. She knows this young woman to be a fearless warrior; a wolf, no less. That she could think of herself as '_just_' anything should fill Regina with glee. She has reduced Snow White's henchwoman to an underconfident, underdressed harlot. And yet, it doesn't make her happy. She chides herself for not being able to revel in this victory, however small. She shakes her head and picks up the bottle of wine, filling Ruby's glass again.

"How about we pretend we're not mayors or waitresses this evening, hmmm?" She holds Ruby's gaze. "How about we just be Regina and Ruby and see how that goes?

She gets a smile and a small nod in return. "I could go for that." She drops her head and giggles, before looking up. "Regina."

So few people call her by her name that it almost startles her. But the foreign sound of it is welcome in this town of sameness. "Good." She gestures to the table. "Take a seat. Dinner's almost ready. I hope you like lasagna."

"Love it."

Regina smiles. "Excellent."

Dinner passes enjoyably enough. They make conversation about this and that. They flirt and banter back and forth as the wine bottle empties and is replaced by another. By the time the dishes have been cleared and they've moved to the couch, Ruby's awkwardness is almost gone. It's been a long time since Regina felt this way; the nervous anticipation is muted somewhat by the wine and it leaves her feeling deliciously daring. She allows herself to take in Ruby's appearance. The flush on her cheeks makes her look younger and it doesn't take much effort to imagine her running across fields and over hills with Snow in tow. On the few occasions Regina had the pleasure of seeing Red, she always found her both striking and intriguing.

Werewolves fascinate Regina. Hereditary magic. Deep, ancient secrets hidden away in blood and bone and sinew, just waiting for the moon to unlock them. More than once, Regina had considered having the girl captured and studied. It never came to pass in the old world, but a few glasses of wine and a pasta dish in this one and she has the most fearsome of creatures in the palm of her hand, practically begging to have her belly scratched. She files that image away as something to try later. For now, she needs to move things along.

Ruby is telling an animated story about some minor kitchen disaster that had befallen her at the diner. Reaching out, Regina takes the empty wine glass from her and sets it on the coffee table. She angles her body as she turns back, turning her knees so that she's facing Ruby fully. Ruby's eyes drop for a moment, her bottom lip caught in strong teeth. It's clearly a practised move, but effective. When vibrant, green eyes meet her own again, there's a darkness to them that makes Regina flush with desire. Forcing herself back into her role as seductress rather than seduced, she runs a finger from Ruby's shoulder, along her collar bone, watching its progress. When she reaches the necklace the other woman is wearing, she hooks a finger into it, tugging just enough to get Ruby to move forward. She takes the hint and their lips meet in a pleasant kiss. As with most first kisses, it's not great, but perfectly adequate. Regina pulls back first and she smiles as she waits for Ruby's eyes to open.

"Shall we take this upstairs?"

Ruby swallows and nods. Regina feels more relieved that she cares to admit, but manages to keep her confident mask in place. She stands and holds out a hand. Ruby almost takes it, but draws her arm back at the last second.

"I want you to know that I'm not as bad as people paint me. I realise we're about to go to bed, but I don't do that with just anybody. Despite what people say."

"I don't listen to what people say, Ruby."

Ruby stands and grins at her. "And that's why I like you." She takes Regina's hand and pulls her towards the stairs. "I never did get the tour earlier."

"Upstairs is where I keep the actual dungeon."

Ruby pauses and turns to face Regina, looking down at her from one step up. She smiles, slowly. "Maybe I'd like to see that."

Regina raises an eyebrow and moves around Ruby to lead her up the remaining stairs and along the hallway to her bedroom. She pushes open the door, holding Ruby's eyes - the younger woman almost looks afraid. A flick of the light switch illuminates a tastefully decorated room.

Regina laughs. "I'm sorry to disappoint you." She leans in closer to whisper in Ruby's ear. "No whips or chains, I'm afraid."

"Darn it, I guess we'll just have to make do with vanilla sex this time." Ruby walks further into the room, turning around to take it all in. She looks back at Regina and wiggles her eyebrows. "And maybe you can invest in some kinky stuff for next time."

"Next time, huh? I like your confidence." Her voice drops to a lower register. "I hope it's warranted."

"You can let me know in a few hours."

"Sounds promising."

Ruby winks at her. "Let's get to it."

Regina remains leaning against the doorway, issuing a challenge. If Ruby wants her, she'll have to come and get her. And she doesn't have long to wait. Watching her approach, Regina can see the wolf in her movements. Long limbs that can sometimes make her seem gangly and uncoordinated come into their own as she stalks towards Regina. This is how she hunts in the new world, Regina supposes. The predator in its natural habitat.

The ridiculous shoes the waitress is wearing mean that Regina has to look up at her. Ruby's eyes are hooded and darkened. Still Regina waits, and it's Ruby who dips her head to bring their lips together. The wood digs into her back as Ruby presses into her, a hand dancing over her hip to her backside, pulling her in against the other woman's hips. Then they're moving, still connected somehow, until they bump into the bed and tumble to its pliant surface.

Ruby puts out a hand to catch herself before all of her weight lands on Regina, but Regina wants more contact. She arches up, lifting Ruby's body with her own in an attempt to get closer. Ruby laughs against her ear, a slender hand on her abdomen pushes her back to the bed. "Been a while, Madam Mayor?" She huffs indignantly at the implication; though she doesn't bother to dispute it.

Pushing impatiently at the shirt she's finally managed to get unbuttoned, the last sound on earth she wants to hear is Henry's plaintive cry through the baby monitor. She groans in frustration as Ruby drops her head to her shoulder and stifles a laugh against her neck.

"Well, this is a first for me."

Grateful for the levity, Regina allows herself a shuddering laugh, her breath gradually slowing. Ruby rolls off of her and she immediately misses the warmth and weight of another person against her. She pushes herself up and looks over at Ruby, stretched out and glorious in the low light.

"Just...wait here," she mutters as she scrambles to her feet. "He doesn't take long to go back down."

"Take as long as you need," Ruby puts her hands behind her head and grins, nestling herself more comfortably against the pillows. "This bed feels like heaven."

Covering the short distance to Henry's room in record time, Regina feels her temporary frustration at the situation dissipate as her eyes land on her son. Even squirming and squawking for attention, he is perfect to her. She picks him up and cradles him to her chest, humming softly as his cries lessen and he settles down. She stays that way for a few moments, watching his eyelids flutter a few times before closing completely, his quick breaths evening out. Gently, she lays him back in the crib and turns to leave. And he starts crying again. Some of the serenity leaves Regina as she turns back around, placing a hand on his chest and rubbing softly to let him know she's there.

"Okay Henry, I'll make a deal with you," she says. "You let mommy get back to the very beautiful lady she has waiting in her bed, and you can keep me up all of tomorrow night if you want to, that sound fair?"

Henry just keeps crying and she eventually caves and picks him up again, bouncing him slightly. "Henry, I'd really appreciate it if you would go back to sleep now." He's settling in her arms again, but she knows he'll just wake up if she puts him down now. "Do you see how I'm speaking to you? I speak to you like you're an adult. Well, the lady in my bed actually _is_ an adult and she speaks back to me and I never, _ever_, get to do that. She's interesting and fun and pretty and mommy just really wants to spend a little time with her right now, okay?" She looks down at his content features, drawing in a breath and holding it in case he wakes up again. "Please stay down?"

She lays him down again, sliding her hand out from under his head like it's the most delicate of crystal. Turning to the door, she only just manages to stop herself from screeching with fright. Ruby's standing there, leaning against the doorjamb, smiling. Regina quickly ushers her into the hallway and closes the door to Henry's room before turning back to face her.

"I thought you were waiting for me in bed." She's actually a little annoyed at being spied on. Henry is hers and hers alone, and the thought of sharing her private moments with him doesn't sit well.

"I _was_...and then I heard you and Henry started having a conversation about how awesome I am..."

"You...how could yo-" Regina has a momentary panic about Ruby's werewolf senses returning before she realises that the explanation is very much a technological one rather than a magical one. "The monitor." She never usually has to censor herself around the baby monitor; there's never anybody else in the house to hear her. She closes her eyes. "I..."

Strong hands take hold of her own and she opens her eyes to find Ruby looking at her with undisguised affection. She can't remember being looked at that way by anyone in a very long time and it makes her slightly uncomfortable. Ruby seems to pick up on this and she lets go of her hands and steps back a little before starting to speak.

"Look, cards on the table here, we can have sex tonight if you want to."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Those are very candid cards." Though she has to admit that the thought of going back to bed with Ruby now seems strange and clinical rather than alluring and exciting as it had earlier.

"But...I heard you say that I was interesting..." Here the younger woman falters, looks down and blushes before raising her eyes to meet Regina's again. "Nobody thinks I'm interesting." When Regina tries to interject, Ruby holds up a hand. "Oh, people are _interested_ in me. But...not in the way that you said it." She holds Regina's eyes. "I liked talking to you too. And I kinda thought...maybe we could do the talking thing a couple more times before we do the sex thing?"

Quite how she ended up standing in her hallway, in a crumpled dress and no shoes, being asked on a date by Red Riding Hood, is beyond her. Her objective for the evening had been clear. And she had failed. It doesn't feel like failure, however. It feels like a chance. Ruby wants to spend time with her, talk to her, be with her. As much as she tells herself that she doesn't need anyone and that relationships are for the weak, she knows that she doesn't really believe that. Her memories of Daniel are too vivid for her ever to believe that being close to another person is always a bad thing. And, if she's really honest with herself, that she craves it. It's partly the reason she adopted Henry. To have someone in her life; someone who would look at her without fear or hatred.

She smiles. "I'd like that very much, Ruby."

The look on Ruby's face is caught somewhere between joy and surprise. "Really? That's...you'd want to do that?"

For all of her flirtiness and apparent confidence, it would appear that Ruby isn't used to having someone want to get to know her either. But then, Regina knows what it's like to project one thing to the outside world, and feel something else entirely.

"Yes, Ruby, I want to do that." She goes up on her tiptoes and presses her lips against Ruby's. Just a brush of skin on skin, nothing more. "I meant what I said about finding you interesting and fun. There aren't many people in this town I could say that about."

"That's...that's really great. I'm..." She points a thumb over her shoulder towards the stairs. "...gonna go now in case I do anything weird that makes you think twice about this." She starts walking backwards. "But you should call me and we'll make plans."

"Watch out for th-" Regina doesn't manage to get the warning out before Ruby bumps into the handrail. "For that."

Rubbing her hip, Ruby offers her a lopsided grin. "Can we pretend that didn't happen and that I made a totally sexy and cool exit?"

"Nope," Regina says, shaking her head and smiling. Ruby pouts. "Hey! You heard me talking through a baby monitor, I need _something_." She approaches the younger woman again, taking her time. "And I kind of like that you're not perfect. Imperfection is interesting."

Ruby reaches out and cups her face, her touch gentle and confident. A thumb runs over the scar on her lip. "You're right about that. I hope I get to hear about some of your imperfections next time." Regina catches Ruby's hand and brings the thumb to her mouth, kissing it lightly.

"Maybe you will."

For a long moment, they do nothing but stare at each other. Then Ruby blinks and breaks the spell. "I, uh, I really should go now."

Regina nods and takes a step back. "You should." She smiles. "I enjoyed this evening, Ruby, so thank you."

"Thank you. You were the hostess, I just ate all your food and drank all your wine."

"You provided pleasant company," Regina protests. "And I look forward to talking more with you."

After a moment's consideration, Ruby leans in and kisses Regina, hard, on the mouth. Regina gives as good as she gets, but just as she's settling into the kiss, Ruby draws back. Regina's mortified to hear a moan of protest make its way out of her own throat. Ruby laughs and leans back in, running the tip of her tongue over Regina's scar as some kind of apology. Or perhaps a promise. Before Regina can decide, Ruby's bouncing down the stairs and opening the door. She turns to wave at Regina.

"Bye!"

"Goodnight Ruby."

One last grin, then she's gone and Regina is left alone. She brings her fingers to her face and traces the length of her scar, lips curling into a smile. She may just have ended up with more than she'd bargained for with this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It's become a regular thing; Saturday night is their date night. Ruby's even negotiated some kind of deal with Granny so she's never scheduled to work. Everyone in the town assumes she goes out clubbing and goes home with some random man every weekend. She doesn't. She goes to Regina's house.

As always, she comes in the back door. It's unlocked for her and she knows it will be. It's not like crime is rife in Storybrooke and, anyway, Regina has something of a hold over the Sheriff so she's not worried. She looks up from the pie she's making and smiles as Ruby closes the door, leans back against it. Ruby grins in return and takes her time running her eyes up and down Regina's body. It never feels lascivious when she does this, it feels like worship.

"I love when you wear an apron."

Regina glances down at her attire and back to Ruby with an eyebrow raised. "Strange fetish for a waitress, don't you think?"

Dropping her purse, Ruby pushes away from the door and saunters across the kitchen to stand behind Regina, her hands settling on her hips, pelvis firmly against her ass. She leans down so that her lips are against Regina's ear. "It's not a fetish. I didn't say I loved aprons. I said I loved when _you_ wear an apron." A hand leaves her hip to toy with the loosely tied bow holding the apron together. "Maybe later you can wear this…and nothing else."

She should be embarrassed at how aroused those simple words can make her, especially after such a long time. They've been doing this for almost four years, and Ruby can still work her up in a matter of seconds. She affects nonchalance as she continues to slice apples, hoping that the rapidity of her breathing doesn't give her away. "Perhaps." She picks up a slice and holds it up to Ruby's mouth, enjoying the sight of strong teeth biting through the ripe fruit. She pops the remainder into her own mouth, enjoying the sweetness that spreads over her tongue. Ruby drops a kiss on her neck and she tries not to shiver.

"You know what else I love?" She drags her bottom lip over Regina's pulse point, pausing to suck gently at it and Regina knows that any attempt at feigning indifference is a lost cause because she knows Ruby can feel her heart racing.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me." She leans a little more weight back into Ruby, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

"I love when you don't have shoes on." She winds her arms all the way around Regina's waist and rests her chin on her shoulder. "Because when you're little like this I feel all protective and tough."

In another life, if she'd gotten to her first, Regina may well have had a wolf as her protector. In this one, the thought of Ruby Lucas as a guardian conjures up a more comical picture. Something tells Regina not to dismiss the sentiment, however. Though they have never spoken of loyalty, or even fidelity, Regina has no doubt that Ruby would do anything in her limited power to keep Regina from harm. This knowledge makes her uneasy, though she can't quite put her finger on why that should be. She shakes off the melancholy and clicks her tongue.

"I'm not _little_."

"You're littler than I am," Ruby counters with a smile.

"You're wearing…" She looks down and bites her lip.

"Sneakers," Ruby finishes for her. "If I was wearing heels, I'd be able to get my chin on top of your head."

"Since when do _you_ wear sneakers?" And why hadn't she noticed before?

"Since I fell down the steps in front of the diner and twisted my ankle this morning."

Immediately an unbidden sense of alarm comes over Regina and she turns in Ruby's arms, wiping apple juice on her apron. She pushes the younger woman back slightly, creating a gap between their bodies. There's a bandage peeking out of the top of Ruby's right sock. She looks back up, concern creasing her brow.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ruby makes a dismissive hand gesture and tugs Regina closer. "I heal fast. I always have, since I was a kid."

That's probably true, but there's no way that Ruby knows it. Not for the first time, a foreign and unwelcome feeling nips at the back of Regina's consciousness; guilt. Most of the time she feels no guilt whatsoever. Snow White brought this on herself and, by extension, everyone else in town. At other times, she thinks that the townsfolk should actually be_thanking_ her for giving them a much better quality of life than the vast majority of them experienced back in their own land. But at times like this, with Ruby's wide, trusting eyes boring into her own and talking about her imaginary childhood, she feels guilty. It generally passes quickly, but she'd prefer it not to make an appearance at all.

"You need to be more careful, Ruby," she scolds. "What if you'd hit your head instead of your ankle?"

This earns her an eyeroll and a squeeze. "It's fine. I mostly just bruised my pride 'cause everyone in Storybrooke seemed to be on the damned street at the time." A flush appears on her neck. "Dr Whale helped me up and checked me over. But I think it was an excuse to cop a feel more than anything."

A new emotion sweeps concern aside, and it's no less alarming.

"He did, did he?" Her voice remains even and calm, but her fingers have tightened their hold on Ruby's shirt.

Sensing the change, Ruby laughs and kisses her soundly. "Don't be jealous," she whispers against Regina's lips. "I have no interest in Whale." Regina doesn't respond so Ruby kisses her again and again until she has no choice but to kiss back. "Whale has nothing on you," Ruby says, between kisses. "I don't want him. I don't want anyone but you."

Before she has time to think, Ruby's hands are behind her thighs, pulling and lifting at once. She realises what the objective is and does her best to help, getting a hand behind herself and hopping up onto the counter. Ruby wastes no time in pushing her skirt up until it's twisted and wrinkled around her waist. She lifts herself slightly to allow the removal of her underwear, glancing to the side at her half-made pie. Ruby catches the direction of her eyes and a smile creeps over her lips that could only be described as sinful. Regina gets wetter at the sight of it.

Her thighs are roughly shoved apart as Ruby moves between them, pulling her forward until she's at the edge, clinging to the counter to keep her balance. Her breath is coming fast now as she anticipates Ruby's next move. She doesn't have to wait long. One hand still on Regina's waist, lending much needed support, Ruby's other hand reaches out and picks up a slice of apple from the chopping board. She steps back slightly, holding Regina's gaze, and her hand disappears between their bodies. Regina gasps when the cold fruit touches her enflamed flesh. Ruby drags up it the length of her and then holds it up before her eyes, glistening. Regina's breath catches in her throat as Ruby puts the slice into her mouth, closing her lips around it and biting down. Ruby's eyes close and a guttural moan erupts from her throat and Regina follows with one of her own; need pulsing in her groin.

When Ruby's eyes open again, Regina could swear she sees a flash of yellow in them. There's no time to contemplate as Ruby moves back in and kisses her hard. Apple and arousal and Ruby mingle in her mouth and she pulls the other woman closer, pulling and tearing at her shirt.

Before long, they're both topless and Ruby's hand is between Regina's legs, thrusting hard and fast. Regina hangs onto her neck, relishing the friction between their increasingly slick torsos. In these moments, she used to think of Snow White and Prince Charming and how they might react to the sight of the 'Evil Queen' being enthusiastically fucked by their favoured ally. It used to make coming just that little bit sweeter. These days, her thoughts never stray from the woman in her arms, the woman _inside_ her. When she comes, it's Ruby's name that's in her mind and on her lips.

She collapses against Ruby's shoulder, panting and quaking, the remnants of her orgasm still coming in waves as strong fingers gently stroke her as she comes down. She chuckles into sweaty skin.

"Well, that was an unexpected use for my pie ingredients." She feels the vibration of Ruby's laugh in her chest.

"Yeah, probably _not_ a recipe you want to share with Granny." Regina slaps weakly at her shoulder for the remark and Ruby answers with a sweet kiss to her temple. "But totally delicious."

Regina turns her head and licks the top of Ruby's breast, her hand coming up to tease an already hard nipple. Ruby presses against her, seeking more contact. Placing both hands flat against her chest, Regina pushes and Ruby has no choice but to move back a few steps.

"Wh-"

Hopping off the counter, the older woman pushes her skirt down from around her waist and advances, a finger coming to cover Ruby's lips, cutting off her question.

"I have to finish up in here," she explains. "Go take a shower and I'll join you in a little while."

"As long as you promise to finish _me_ up while we're in there," Ruby says, nipping at Regina's finger with her teeth.

Such impertinence would, at one time, have enraged Regina. But the words "I promise" pass over her lips without a struggle and she watches Ruby leave the room with a sense of loss, rather than fury.

* * *

After thoroughly finishing Ruby off in the shower, and then pushing her out to get dried and dressed, Regina lets the spray beat down on her for a few luxurious moments. The heat makes her blood pump faster, highlighting the delicious ache between her legs that Ruby left behind.

* * *

When she makes her way to the living room she finds Ruby curled up on the couch, face clean and hair still damp. Some inane action movie is playing on the TV and Ruby is engrossed in it. A year or two ago, Regina would have turned it off. But experience has shown that Ruby will get her way in the end. They both know that. Regina watches from the doorway as the other woman settles herself further into the couch, picking up a throw cushion and hugging it to her chest while she curls her long legs underneath her body.

It's dangerous territory, she knows. Her dalliances with Graham were nothing like this. While he satiated certain needs for her, he never got to do this. He never curled up on her couch. He'd never have been allowed to put his feet on the coffee table or snap gum in Regina's presence. But he never made her smile like Ruby does. That's why she stopped requesting his services. His heart wasn't in it and the experience was hollow when held up next to her time with Ruby.

It should worry her; that she lets Ruby get away with so much. That she lets her get so close. Too close, perhaps.

She hates to linger too long in these thoughts, so she makes her presence known. Ruby looks up and flashes her a smile before turning back to the screen. Well, she thinks, two can play at that game. She makes a show of going through her briefcase and locates a report that looks suitably important. Sometimes she feels the need to let Ruby know she isn't the only thing on her mind. She seats herself next to Ruby on the couch and doesn't object when her left side is completely overtaken by the other woman. Ruby likes cuddling. She likes it a lot. It took some getting used to, but Regina now welcomes the ease with which Ruby will spontaneously touch her. She moves around until they're both settled in comfortably before opening her report and pretending to read.

She spends the next half hour with her eyes on the TV at least as much as on the report in front of her. The third time she huffs her displeasure at the exploits of the improbable 'hero' onscreen, Ruby appears to take pity on her. Unfolding herself from her place at Regina's side, she throws an impossibly long leg over both of Regina's, sliding fluidly into her lap. Regina's hands move to Ruby's hips; the report falling to rest between them. She looks up at Ruby with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought you were watching the movie?"

"I've seen it a hundred times," Ruby confesses, leaning in and brushing her lips over Regina's, leaving behind the taste of Regina's toothpaste. She whimpers when Ruby moves away. She only goes far enough to look into Regina's eyes

"I decided I want to kiss you more than I want to watch the movie." She leans in for another kiss. Slower this time; deeper. It makes Regina throb again. "Is that okay?"

"Just kiss?" Regina questions; her hands making their way up Ruby's back, the skin there is hot under her fingertips. Ruby's always warm to the touch.

"Mmhmmm." As if to emphasise her point, Ruby starts kissing all around Regina's lips; soft, wet kisses. "Didn't you ever do that when you were a teenager? Just make out for hours without needing to go further than that?"

Teenager. Regina's not even sure such a thing existed in their land. Chattel. Goods for sale. That's what girls became when they got old enough to kiss. High birth or low; sold for a kingdom or a cow. Either way, there was no time to be a 'teenager'. She'd kissed Daniel, of course. Stolen, thrilling kisses in the stable or when they had ridden far away enough that her mother had no chance of catching them. But they never had the luxury of kissing for hours; just because they wanted to. For a second, Regina is glad that Ruby got the chance to do that; if only in a false memory. She smiles, sadly.

"I don't remember."

These are the conversations she dreads. Time is a strange concept in Storybrooke. The cursed citizens seem to exist outside of the passage of time, while still being aware of what time is and that it does pass. How it all works, Regina isn't entirely sure. How can they not notice they haven't aged in over twenty years? That their children never move up a grade at school. That Regina's son has reached three, while their infants remain infants. She doesn't like to question it too much, but neither does she like to enter into discussion on the subject. Most of the time, people seem to accept vagueness, so that is what she gives them.

Ruby pushes a little further. "It wasn't _that_ long ago...I mean, I know you're pretty old and all but I thought you'd be able to remem-"

"Hey!" Regina pinches Ruby's backside, causing her to yelp. "I'm not _that_ old."

She waits for the inevitable query.

"How old _are_ you?

Regina has to think about that. She was 30 when she cast the curse. She supposes she's in her fifties by now. "Did no-one ever tell you it's impolite to ask a lady her age?"

Sometimes Regina wishes she could banish every canine association from her mind, but when Ruby cocks her head to the side in thought, the resemblance to a confused puppy is just too perfect.

"I think we passed the 'polite' stage the first time your hand went up my shirt, don't you think?"

That draws an honest to goodness laugh from Regina. The blunt truth is something so rarely encountered in this world of smoke and mirrors that it takes her by surprise. "I suppose we did," Regina allows. She rakes her nails gently down the skin of Ruby's back. "So, you mentioned something about kissing..."

Grinning, the younger woman leans in until her forehead is pressed against Regina's, their noses rubbing together. "I did, didn't I?" The moist warmth of Ruby's breath spurs Regina to make her move, bringing their lips together. Ruby deepens it and Regina moans, her hands moving of their own volition to the buttons on Ruby's shirt. They are gently removed at the same time as Ruby's lips leave her own.

"Just kissing, remember?" The whispered words elicit a shiver from Regina.

"We'll see how long that lasts," she murmurs as their lips meet again.

But it does last. It lasts until her lips are sore and her jaw feels like it's going to seize up. And, for a while, Regina Mills forgets that she's a mayor, or a queen, and lets herself be a teenager. She forgets the future and the past and lives only for the moment; for Ruby's sweet kisses and soft caresses.

And in that instant, she thinks she might be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

The bell at Granny's rings violently as Regina throws the door open and storms in, sweeping across to the counter where she yanks out a stool and sits down. The other patrons slump in their seats, hiding behind newspapers and trying desperately not to look in the Mayor's direction. Ruby puts down the silverware she's drying and wipes her hands on her apron before approaching.

"What can I get for you, Madam Mayor?"

Regina barely spares her a glance. "Scotch. Neat."

To her credit, Ruby doesn't do much more than raise an eyebrow before moving to get the bottle and a glass. She sets the glass down on the counter in front of Regina and pours a measure. Regina grunts her thanks and picks up the drink, swirling the amber liquid around before taking a large sip. She clenches her teeth and wills herself not to wince at the burn. She holds onto the glass, choosing to look into its murky depths rather than at anything or anyone. She finishes it with one more gulp and sets the glass down on the counter.

"Another."

Ruby picks up the bottle again and pours. As she does so, she leans a little closer to Regina than is necessary. "No Henry this evening?"

Her jaw clenches, involuntarily. She keeps her eyes on her drink as she bites out a response. "He's with Ms Swan."

"Ah." Before she can say anything further, Ruby is called away by someone wishing to settle their tab and Regina is left to stew in her own anger. She tips the drink down her throat and lets it hurt her, giving her something to focus on that's not Emma Swan and her fondness for inserting herself where she isn't wanted. In the town, in Henry's life, in all of their lives. The newcomer only served to rile up people who had previously been perfectly content with their lot. David Nolan had woken up, bringing him into direct contact with Mary Margaret. Her control is slipping and it will only a matter of time before the curse is broken.

Twenty years ago, even ten, Regina might have said that she was concerned about the prophesied 'saviour' turning up and foiling her plans. That her one goal in life was to ensure that Snow White never got her happy ending. That nothing else mattered. Now, things do matter. Her own happy ending is threatened by Emma's presence. If she's exposed, Ruby will be Red again, Henry will be proven right and the tenuous grasp on happiness that she thinks she has will be ripped away from her.

She waits for Ruby to finish with the other customer and beckons her over by holding up her glass. This time, Ruby hesitates.

"Are you sure? You don't usually drink this much on school nights."

It's clearly meant as concern, and at another point in time, Regina might have taken it as such. But right now it sounds like criticism and she's fed up hearing about how she's a bad mother and a terrible mayor from all and sundry. She doesn't need to hear it from Ruby too. She raises an eyebrow.

"I came in here to get a drink." She lets her eyes drift down Ruby's body and back up. "Not to be lectured on my alcohol consumption by a _waitress_."

As insults go, it's mild. But Regina knows all too well that Ruby's weakness lies in her self-confidence and she knows that one word will have hit its mark quite effectively. The sour taste of the whisky seems to grow stronger in her mouth as she watches Ruby's face fall.

"Of course, Madam Mayor. I'm sorry." She pours another measure into Regina's glass without looking at her. Regina's throat is thick and painful and it has nothing to do with the burn of alcohol.

"Ruby, I - " She's cut off as Ruby turns abruptly.

"I have to go to the kitchen for…something."

Watching Ruby's retreating form, hair falling over her face to cover whatever expression she's wearing, Regina wonders why she feels so guilty. She's done unspeakable horrors in the past and felt nary a twinge of remorse. But seeing Ruby upset, because of something _she's_ said, makes her feel like the Evil Queen she was painted as.

For a moment, she thinks about following Ruby, but that will invite too many questions. Granny will likely be there, so she decides to just go home and wallow there. She reaches into her jacket for her wallet and pulls out a twenty, leaving it under the glass on the counter. After a second's consideration, she takes out a hundred dollar bill and leaves it in the same place.

Her evening of moping is going largely as planned. Henry spoke less than ten words to her upon his return before running upstairs to his bedroom. Sheriff Swan was as awkward as ever, offering her a nod and a shrug before sauntering back down the walk. With Henry safely home, Regina tries to settle herself, but she can't. Her exchange with Ruby is weighing heavily on her and she has no idea how to shake it off. She sighs. Things were much simpler when she didn't care about anyone in this world. Far less interesting, but simpler.

She hears the back door open and it startles her. She glances at the clock; it's just after ten. Before she can get up from the couch, Ruby appears in the doorway, and she doesn't look happy. She holds up Regina's hundred dollars, brandishing the money like it's a weapon. "What the hell is _this_, Regina?"

Sensing that it is not the time for sarcasm, Regina answers as plainly as she can. "It's...it was meant as an apology." She falters when she sees incredulity in Ruby's eyes.

"An _apology_?" she spits. "It's a fucking _insult_, is what it is."

Regina shakes her head, wondering what she's missed. "I'm sorry, dear, I'm not following."

This only seems to exasperate Ruby further and she lets out a noise that's half laugh, half snort. She moves around Regina to pace in front of the mantelpiece.

"The whole time we've been tog-...been doing whatever it is we do, I've never _once_ felt like I was less than you." She pauses and meets Regina's eyes. The hurt is plain and it makes Regina's guilt rush back to her chest. "You never made me feel like that until today, and it wasn't what you _said_. I know you're going through a tough time with Henry and Emma and that you were just lashing out. I'm okay with that. I'm a big girl and I can take it." Regina swallows, cursing her own transparency, but also warmed by the other woman's ability to read her moods. "But do not _ever_ think that you can make things better by giving me a hundred dollars. Okay? Because that makes me feel like some cheap whore you screw to pass the time." The hurt in Ruby's eyes is joined by something else. "Is that what I am, Regina?"

_That's what you were supposed to be_, Regina thinks. Maybe she should use this as the breaking point. She should let Ruby go. She should hurt her and make sure she never comes back. It'll be easier that way. When everything falls apart, they're all going to hate her. She's used to that. But she's not so sure that she could stand to see hatred and betrayal in Ruby's eyes. A clean break now would really be the best thing for everyone.

While she knows this, she's not quite ready to let go. She needs to hold on for a little bit longer. Moving forward, she lifts a hand and cups Ruby's cheek, gratified when she doesn't flinch away.

"I don't think of you like that, and you know it. The hundred dollars was my way of saying sorry for taking things out on you that I had no right to." She slips her other hand into Ruby's and plucks the offending note from between her fingers, holding it up between them. "But I would rather _burn_ this than have you believe that I think of you in that way." She takes a chance and leans in to peck Ruby's lips, pulling back to whisper against them. "You are _nobody's_ whore."

For a moment, indecision plays out across Ruby's face and Regina holds her breath. Then Ruby rolls her eyes and smiles, though she's trying to look stern.

"_Fine_. But only because I can't resist your sad eyes."

"I'll take that," Regina says, letting her hands slip around Ruby's waist, pulling her closer for another kiss. Just before their lips touch, Ruby draws back, eyebrows drawn together.

"Why'd you come to Granny's?"

The unexpected question throws Regina. "Excuse me?"

"You have way better scotch here than we stock. If all you'd wanted to do was drink and sulk, you could've done it in the comfort of your own home."

"I…" She hasn't examined her reasoning for going to Granny's rather than going home, but now that she's presented with the question, the answer is simple. "I wanted to see you."

Ruby's smile is no longer hidden and it lightens Regina's heart to see it. "Now, see, if you'd just said that earlier instead of getting all pissy, everybody would've been a lot happier."

Regina sighs, letting her head drop forward until her forehead meets Ruby's; her eyes squeezed tightly closed as Ruby's long arms twist around her body. "Oh Ruby…I wish…" She presses her lips together.

"What do you wish?" The whisper is warm against her skin.

What does she wish? Slowly, she opens her eyes to meet expectant ones looking back at her. "I wish…that I…"

She wishes she could say '_damn them all_' and just lean over the counter at Granny's to kiss Ruby hello. There's nothing stopping her, really. She's the mayor of the town. She's a single woman, as is Ruby. In reality, they could have a relationship if they wanted to. Sometimes she's tempted, because the thought of walking past Mary Margaret Blanchard while holding Ruby's hand is thrilling. But lately, with the arrival of Ms Swan, Regina's hold on the town seems to be slipping. And for all her desire for revenge on Snow White, she can no longer bring herself to use Ruby as a pawn in that game. She can now admit, if only to herself, that it has gone past that. She let Ruby past her walls a long time ago and she doesn't want to lose the one person in this hell she's created who sees her as a person and not a title.

But now is not the time for confessions or regrets of that nature. They serve no purpose in the grand scheme of things. If Emma Swan manages to break the curse, Ruby will be lost to her forever. As will Henry. So instead of sulking like a lovesick girl, she needs to focus on ensuring that doesn't happen. She has to stop Emma Swan.

Regina attempts a smile. "I wish Henry wanted to spend time with me as much as he wants to be with her, that's all."

"Regina, he _does_."

"That's nice of you to say, but I do-"

Ruby cuts her off with a sharp shake of her head. "No, you listen to me. I've seen you with that kid since he was a tiny baby. I saw you feed him and hug him and kiss his booboos and comfort him when he was scared. _You_ are his mother." She takes Regina's hand and leads her to the couch, pulling her down gently so they are seated side by side. "But as someone who grew up not knowing their mom, I can guarantee that he will have romanticised every single little thing about Emma Swan."

Ruby's eyes sparkle with tears and she looks down at their joined hands. "My whole life, I waited for my mom to sweep into town and tell me she's been on an adventure in the Amazon and has been held captive by pygmies for ten years. I wanted her to screech down Main Street in a sports car and tell me she was James friggin' Bond and she had been deep undercover and couldn't get to me. But that she wanted to. God, that she _wanted_ to." A tear escapes the corner of Ruby's eye and Regina leans in and catches it with her lips. Ruby wipes roughly at her face before continuing. "I had a million stories in my head, and in every one of them, my mom was prevented from being with me in some awesome, cool way. So when Henry found his birth mother and she came here to be with him, from the big city where she was a freakin' bounty hunter, it must seem like all his birthdays came at once. He has a cool mom who wears a leather jacket and swaggers around like she's from the Wild West. Of _course_ he's gonna be excited by that. Hell, I'd have killed for a mom like Emma to show up when I was young."

The story, while touching, isn't all that reassuring. "Ruby, dear, I'm not sure if you think this is helping me or..."

"No, wait, I didn't get to the helping part yet," Ruby tilts her head and smiles. "Even if my mom showed up tomorrow and turned out to be Wonder Woman, I would still love Granny more than anyone in the world." She looks down, a blush covering her cheeks. "I know we bicker and fight a lot, but I also know that she's given up her whole life for me. And that she'd do it again in a heartbeat." She smiles. "At Henry's age, I might not have got that right away, but he'll get it." She squeezes Regina's hand. "I promise that one day he'll realise he _already_ has a cool mom who loves him."

She finds herself without a response. She's never considered that Ruby might understand how Henry feels. She's obviously quiet for too long because Ruby nudges her.

"Regina? I...didn't mean to butt into your business...I know that Henry is y-" Regina silences her with a soft kiss, framing her face with her hand as they part.

"Nonsense. I'm privileged that you chose to share that with me." She strokes the skin under Ruby's eye with her thumb. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ruby murmurs. "I need to get back to the diner. I told Granny that I'd short-changed you." She sighs.

Regina looks at the hundred dollar bill, lying crumpled on the floor. She resolves to make this Saturday night special for both of them. She presses a kiss to Ruby's temple.

"Then go. Before I keep you here and have my wicked way with you."

"Don't tease me," Ruby whines, pushing herself to her feet. Regina follows suit and they both head into the kitchen. Stopping when she reaches the door, Ruby hesitates before opening it. She turns to face Regina.

"I..."

Regina draws in a breath. For a while now, there's been something between them that isn't said. They're both aware of it. Regina almost hopes that Ruby says it. The younger woman is braver than she is in that sense. If Ruby says it, Regina might feel able to say it in return. But Ruby closes her mouth and shakes her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She kisses Regina's cheek and leaves without looking back.

After locking the door, Regina leans her head against the wood.

_I...too, Ruby._


End file.
